Lady and The Tramp
by Nuclear Kitty
Summary: Future Toko implied. Toph and Zuko's new relationship are not welcomed with much enthusiasm in the palace. Rated T for some adult allusions.One-shot!


Author's Note: I've got to admit that future Toph x Zuko really appeals to me. I started brainstorming for my next story which will contain Toko as a major plot when this one-shot came to me. Please R&R!

I do not own Zuko, Toph, or any characters affiliated with Avatar which belongs to Viacom.

**Lady and The Tramp**

The palace staff shrugged away His Imminence the Firelord's inherent infatuation with the Earth Kingdom noblewoman. The maids clucked over it as they washed their Lord's silk linens.

"Fallen under a spell." They gathered in their lengthy gossip sessions.

"They clearly don' fit!"

"Lady Mai grew up in the Fire Nation- she would have kept the traditions…" The maids postponed that piece of gossip when said tramp placed her tiny hands on her hips and approached them. Knowing that she could hear them, they often wondered 'silently' in his mistress' presence when the Firelord would settle back with Lady Mai.

"She's exciting to him."

"He's blinded by her!" The blind woman snorted at this point.

She showed no signs of leaving, and they all found fault in her callous demeanor. What was so special about her anyway? The palace echoed with her unwanted, boisterous laughter, the courtyard required constant tending from her fraternizing with his majesty in public, and she terrorized all who came in contact with her. She clearly did not belong here!

"She has no manners" They couldn't comprehend his Imminence's judgment as she shed layers of dirt in her wake. Her worst offense by far was her refusal to call the Firelord by his proper title. She had deemed him "Lady", and his Majesty never corrected her as they paced the palace arm in arm. Her deformity didn't even make her complaint at all. When alone, she strutted down the marble corridors chin set and ready to wreak havoc.

"Did you hear that she says 'Hey sweaty!' to the guards?"

"They do have many layers…"

"Still it doesn't excuse her behavior. She picks her toes and nose when she thinks no one is looking! How much more repulsive can she be?"

To be fair, she had the ability to appear noble at times. She would sweep her ebony locks in an elegant knot in the back of her head and donned a gown of emerald, mint, forest, or if she was able to be duped, pink. She could epitomize grace at these times with her perfect posture and reserved charm. The Tart posed as a Princess to be- but they knew her true nature. They summoned up their airs to avoid sniffing as she glided lightly about the room.

She would always return to obnoxious self the next day, vexing the stewards or haranguing the maids for tricking her. She strode about inflicting misery during her rounds in the hall lit with torches. It came about midday when she stomped down the hall her small frame contorted with rage. Any sane person would be more self-conscious with the hundreds of painted that lined the wall bore into a person's soul. Not "Princess" Toph whose stride only strengthened as she heard her own bare feat reverberate on the marble floors. More than a few heads peeped out of respective rooms out of curiosity. She reached her destination and cracked her knuckles at the soldiers guarding the chamber. They shuffled apart. Had her intentions been to assassinate the Firelord, she would have easily succeeded. She flung the curtains aside into the war-room.

"Zuko! What the hell!" she screeched after a few minutes.

Many held their breath for the enraged retort.

His mumbled dismal of the generals in the room forced them to place their ears on the cold walls.

The old men filed out looking disgruntled, confused, and annoyed. The guards adjusted their posture tilting their ears towards the room while fighting their healthy fear of her. The Firelord's deep voice and his Madame's voiced pinched tone ricocheted for a good few minutes. The word leaked throughtout the palace in a frenzy of whispers. The gossiping servants held their breath for a miracle. The lover's spat began to sound promising to those eavesdropping. A loud smack rang off the wall.

"Ooh" a chorus of workers mumbled to each other in glee.

Their moods picked up within the palace as the pair butted heads for the next few days.

"She still won't leave!"

Hopes were shattered. One disappointment lead to another and soon the staff picked up on the general pattern. Amusement of the pair grew as bets were held on who would cave first- mostly the Firelord- or how long it would take before they start another fight- mostly Madame Toph. It wasn't long before General Iroh joined the pot when he visited. He always seemed to lose even with Princess Toph feeding him information.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

"Why did you do that for?" Zuko bellowed as he rubbed his throbbing arm where a bruise was developing. She glowered at him.

"You need some humbling Lady," she shrugged and scrunched up her nose in fury. Stupefied, he knew she wouldn't be able to see the incredulous look plastered across his face. "Don't tell me you're that dense!" she folded her arms across her chest and turned her back to him.

He felt his temper climax.

"I don't even know what I did wrong! You barged into my meeting!" He reached to turn her around. Her lips were pouted.

"What do you want from me?"He spluttered. She tilted her head in his direction regarding him. She reached for his arm, and he jerked it away with a humph.

"Stop being so dramatic!" she commanded softly now gripping his elbow. "I'm sorry." She said casually and loosened her hold. He sighed exasperatedly. "Fine!" she shouted and threw her arms up in disgust. She ground her fingernails into her skin as she turned to leave.

"I just gave you a new room!" He called while scratching his head. "You kept demanding one…" he trailed off and saw her shoulders soften. She turned and gave him an exasperatedly fond look.

"Exactly!" He heard her stomping back towards him. "I like where I've been sleeping dunderhead," She whispered.

"What? Hmm" he replied finally understanding and encased her with his strong arms. She settled in the warmth.

"But for the record, we're still in a fight" she confided while fingering his arm hair. The Firelord snorted.

"For how many days?"

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

Author's note: This was a very fun little concept to work on to make sure I've got the characters right before I start my story. I loved the idea of Toph not being immediately welcomed into the palace, but stirring up such a commotion that she would become a needed fix even for the old tradition supporters.

On a side note: I think the servants kind of symbolize how Toko is being viewed by the fandom. She would probably bring more of her softer side after her and Zuko married and had kids, but she'd always have to mess with the servants because she cares :)

Nuclearkitty


End file.
